


The Same Old Places

by Solimond



Category: Captain America
Genre: Gen, Swearing, rude gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solimond/pseuds/Solimond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to adjust to the changes of the New York he knew to the New York that it is now. (I can't recall in Avengers at the moment if the news had gotten a shot of him without his mask so I'm taking a little liberty with it.)</p>
<p>Also, Steve is being a little emo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Old Places

Steve slid his hands into his pockets, glancing around what used to be his New York. There was a time when kids would be playing on the street. Now if anyone played on the street, they would be in great danger of getting hit and sent to the hospital, if not the morgue. Everyone is in such a hurry to get nowhere. Or they were too busy doing that texting to each other. No one seemed to talk to each other personally. The town had changed so much from what he was used to. Even though he had been awake for a few months now, there was still some culture shock.

Fury gave him a Smartphone to keep in contact when Steve wanted to go out and needed to be contacted. He didn’t know what was so smart about it. It was more of a pain in the ass than a helpful too. 

“Hey buddy! Watch where the fuck you’re going!”

Steven jerked up and stepped back onto the sidewalk as the taxi barely missed him and the cabbie was giving him a single finger salute. And Steve KNEW it wasn’t a compliment.

He sighed. This really didn’t bode well for the day.

“Hey, are you Captain America?”

Steve wasn’t expecting to hear any one talking to him so he turned around and looked down at the boy staring up at him. “And if I am?”

“Could you sign this?” The kid held up a comic book that had someone with his costume on the front. 

One blonde brow quirked up before taking it. “I could but it’s not exactly my story, I think.”

“Yeah, but I don’t care. It will be different from what the other guys have.”

The Avenger patted the pockets on his jacket. “I don’t know if I have a pen.”

“Here you go, kid.” Comic and a pen were offered and Steve scribbled his name along the bottom. “Don’t know if it will be worth a lot kid.” Steve paused as he saw the price. And comics have gone up in price since he had bought them himself. 

The boy gave a bright smile before darting off. “Thanks, mister!”

Steve straightened up and gave a small smile, waving as the kid dashed off to disappear into the crowd. Okay, some people aren’t so bad.

Someone knocked into him. “Watch where you’re going.” A scowl was directed towards Steve before the person went off, talking into those Bluetooth devices he had seen some of command wearing. 

In a town as big as New York, he made one person happy. Steve turned and headed back towards the Stark Tower, ignoring the curses that were thrown his way as he went against the flow. Tomorrow would be another day to get used to this new New York.


End file.
